mandalayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talana, The Humanlands
This article covers the geography and general history of Talana, the Humanlands of Mandalay. General Overview Talana is a continent known for its temperate, even climates. It is quite human-friendly, and as such it has been known for the past three ages as the dominant location for humankind on Mandalay. Filled with hilly plains and temperate forests, it is a veritable cornucopia of lush flora and fauna. It is home to many kingdoms, the most prevalent of which was Thaselon, located at the northern tip of the continent. It was one of major four empires of Mandalay before the Gauntlet Wars wiped out the majority of its lands in 4118. Mount Yanthyr Mount Yanthyr, is a mountain located at the northwest tip of the continent. Thought for ages to be the tallest mountain in the world (A fact later disproved with Gauntlet's discovery of Mount Kharbuzir). Legend says that the last time the fabled dragon Yanthyrion perched upon Mandalay, it was upon the peak of this mountain. High Thasinor (Thaselon) King Rudolf the XIII of Thaselon took ill to the failings (in his eyes) of his predecessors, and renamed the Kingdom of Thaselon into the Thasinorian Empire in 5462. His human supremacist mindset has earned Thasinor as a country a lot of hard feelings with the other nations, as the racial discrimination has begun to get out of hand. The Emperor has grown impatient in the slow recovery of Thaselon's lost splendor. Though the city had seen its fair share of destruction throughout history, Thaselon the city was permanently decimated in 4123, and the ruins upon which the original city sat were first swallowed by a volcano of magical design, then sunk entirely by the cataclysms when the WorldWound was opened. It was only after the Scion Tarrasque was slain and the Worldwound was sealed forever that the humans of Thaselon began to rebuild, closer to Mount Yanthyr. Yanthyr, being the Western port city in times of old, now held the continent's Northmost point, and became the new capital city of Talana, much to the Rudolf line's chagrin. The Emperor's ambitions aside, the Empire has a lot of room for improvement when it comes to military might and territory. It is small, having only been around for 140 years or so. What it lacks in military strength, the nation makes up for in religious zealotry. Yanthyr Once a bustling city nestled to the West of the Northern coasts, the Cataclysms of 4123 changed all of that forever. Ever since, it has been the primary beacon of commerce and trade with the rest of Mandalay, booming in ways the rebuilt Thasinor could not. The esteemed Silver Shield leader Alexander Anderson took over as Molaes-appointed King, and his line has ruled ever since. While not as large as its predecessor Thaselon, Yanthyr is now considered one of the largest cities on Mandalay, and certainly the strongest in the form of military might, second only to the dwarves of Narthal. Corpse Isle Originally called Corpse Forest, Corpse Isle is arguably the most infamous portion of Talana. Where it used to stand as a massive forest that split the continent in two halves, it is now an isolated island connected only by a single landbridge. In older times, when it was known as Corpse Forest, the city of Lightfoot sat as a resolute bastion against the evil of the forest. The city has since fallen after the events in Dawn of the Gray Guard. Corpse Isle is covered mostly in swamps, forests, and bogs that are absolutely crawling with undead. The unquiet are saturated on this continent. For more information, see Corpse Isle's individual article. Spectre's Neck Northern Talana and Southern Talana (Corpse Isle) are connected by only a single, narrow landbridge known as Spectre's Neck, which is teeming with undead legions who seek to leave the Corpse Isle in search of fresh blood. Most notable undead present are Spectres, who died during the cataclysms, hence the name.